


A cliche

by Amari



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Library AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amari/pseuds/Amari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Anon: Library au where they both need the same book but there's only one copy left? </p><p>Kerry was a goddamn nerd, and wasn't afraid to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cliche

Kerry is a goddamn nerd, and he’s not afraid to admit it.

 

Even if he was excelling at being a script writer, he had always wanted to dabble in anime. Well, drawing it, not writing things for it. However, he had no drawing talent, but he was going to start somewhere, dammit. 

So he knew that the library carried a plethora of “how to draw manga” books. Actually, it’s just two, and one of them is complete shit. You know, that one that just doesn’t look right, and it was some american dude that thought he knew what he was doing and was completely wrong?

Yeah, so Kerry wasn’t going to get that one. Kerry was going to get the new one. The one that cost a fuckton and he’d never be able to afford himself. 

Finally getting to the library, he scanned the aisle, looking for his beloved book. Lo and behold, as if it were radiating a gold light, he found the book. 

As he reached for it, another hand came out covered his. 

"Oh, excuse me!" Kerry said politely, turning to smile at the individual that was also reaching for the book. If he weren’t in a library, and murder illegal, Kerry would have probably ripped the skull off the stranger’s head. He had no time for some bullshit cliche movie romance with people reaching for the same book. No, that garbage is a plot for Family Guy. 

Except… actually looking at the other guy… He was really hot.

Fuck.

The other guy was blushing a little, embarrassed at his own folly.

"Ah.. crap. Sorry man. You want the book?" Oh shit. He was polite too. Goddammit Kerry, you are a goner.

Welp, you’re already in a rabbit hole of cliche bullshit, why not just dig deper and embarrass yourself further, Kerry?

"Yeah, I kinda do. I can’t draw for shit, and would like to learn how to draw something, even if it’s also shit."

The other man let out a chuckle that would make angels drop from heaven without a second thought. Why Kerry’s pants didn’t drop on the spot, he’ll never know. “Yeah, I hear you there. I typically write, not draw.” 

Oh fuck, he’s a writer too.

"What a coincidence, I’m a writer as well." 

"Woah, really? That’s awesome. Hey, how about you check out the book, and we can like share it or some shit over coffee and draw shitty drawings together and come up with stories about them?" 

Kerry was fucking pissed because he was going to say the same shit. He swallowed his problems and smiled even bigger, “Sure. That sounds perfect. My name is Kerry, what’s yours?”

Reaching out and shaking Kerry’s hand, the stranger answered. “Miles.”


End file.
